


i don't deserve this, all in your arms

by leafdear (heymireu)



Series: i like you in blue. [2]
Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, and lets himself be comforted, au where souji gets some comfort, soft souji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heymireu/pseuds/leafdear
Summary: souji, interrupted.
Relationships: Okita Souji (Hakuouki)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: i like you in blue. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652113
Kudos: 3





	i don't deserve this, all in your arms

she found him after ikedaya, he’d collapsed against a building not far from where she lived. souji was surprisingly light and she was able to help him to his feet and walk them to her home. taking him to her bed, she checked him over for any obvious injuries and after confirming there were none, other than cuts and bruises, she left him to sleep. 

knowing that the shinsengumi would be looking for him she quickly wrote a note, attaching it to her animal companion and sending him to yamazaki. she wasn’t really welcome with the shinsengumi but she was friends with and trusted yamazaki.

within minutes her owl returned with a note containing three words: keep him safe. sighing softly, she stood up and made her way across the room to check on him. he’d turned so he was facing the open shoji door, one arm outstretched and the other around his waist. she knelt, placing his swords next to him and before she could stop herself, kissed his forehead, quickly standing and leaving him.

bringing out her spare bedding she settled herself opposite him, she didn’t intend to sleep but she was cold and wanted some comfort. she watched the rise and fall of his chest, the way his sword arm twitched as if unconsciously reaching out for the blades. 

souji was a light sleeper, she knew this from experience, and she noticed his eyes open. he blinked slowly, trying to adjust to the dark and the strange environment he found himself in. he noticed her quickly, focussing on her shape and gradually putting the pieces together. he had been at ikedaya and now he appeared to be in aya’s house, in her bed. wincing as he tried to sit up, she moved to his side, supporting his back and making sure he was stable before sitting back on her heels. she told him everything, that the shinsengumi had been successful, how proud hijikata had looked walking through the streets back to headquarters and how she’d found him. a hand moved to cover hers and she heard a soft “thank you” before he lay back, pulling her with him. she lay beside him, his head against her chest, arms around her, his lips lightly brushing against her skin and fell asleep.

anything else she had to say could wait until the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> based mostly on hakuoki but with a little of touken ranbu / toumyu souji.
> 
> i love souji and i love writing him. who knows if there'll be more, maybe? please anticipate ✨
> 
> (title from keshi's i swear i'll never leave again)


End file.
